castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton Soldier
The Skeleton Soldier (also known as Skeleton Knight, Skeleton Swordsman or Bone Soldier, as well as many other names and variations) is an enemy (and in some instances an enemy class) in the Castlevania series. It is the magically animated skeleton of a dead swordsman. Description Skeleton Soldiers are skeletons wielding with a single, western sword and are often depicted wearing armor. Some variants may also come equipped with a shield. The Skull Knight is a boss version of this enemy who appears in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse and later returns in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. The Dead Crusader from Aria of Sorrow is a type of Skeleton Soldier who is able to block attacks with its shield. Appearances ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Skeleton Soldiers in ''Simon's Quest are not much different from all other regular Skeletons found throughout the game, and while they can be seen carrying a sword and a shield, that is only for aesthetic purposes as they won't use their weapons or display any kind of enhanced defenses. They can only be encountered in mansions. ''Simon's Quest'' (LCD watch) A Skeleton which has a shield and takes two hits to be destroyed. It's worth 10 points. ''Simon's Quest'' (LCD handheld) A Skeleton equipped with a shield. The shield takes four hits to destroy before the Skeleton can be defeated. ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse As usual, Skull Swordsmen can be encountered regularly throughout the game. However, two boss versions also appear in the game as well, one being the Skull Knight and the other the Skull Knight King. They come equipped with a sword and a shield and are the remains of what appears to be an anthropomorphic dragon-like creature. It must be noted, though, that this portrayal is only true for ''Dracula's Curse, according to diverse original artworks and media from the era. This enemy returned in Harmony of Dissonance, but in that game he is the skeleton of a huge warrior who wears a helmet fashioned from a bull's skull instead. While they move slowly, they have a considerable amount of HP, although a few flasks of Holy Water should be enough to defeat them in just a matter of seconds. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The first two Bone Scimitars encountered in the game are set to automatically drop a Short Sword and a Red Rust, in that order. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness The Undead Lord is a high-ranked Skeleton that wields a mace and a shield. They can first be encountered in the Eneomaos Machine Tower and drop the valuable Red Steel material, which will allow Hector to upgrade most of his current weaponry at that part of the game. Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade'' Bone Scimitars which had attacked the village. They first appear in Stage 1 and then can be found throughout much of the rest of the game. Enemy Data Item Data Category:Skeletal Monsters Category:Arcade Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Bloodlines Enemies Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula's Curse Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Lament of Innocence Enemies Category:LCD Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Watch Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies